Conventional doghouses are available in different sizes, shapes, and materials. Doghouses also differ in the way in which they are manufactured and assembled.
One type of conventional doghouse is one that is built board-by-board from scratch using nails and other non-removable permanent fasteners for connecting the walls and roof. Building a doghouse from scratch involves excessive amounts of time and effort to plan and construct. Furthermore, such a doghouse is usually further limited by a lack of mobility once the house is built, since the nails and other non-removable fasteners for connecting the adjoining walls are permanently fixed to the doghouse. Any holes created by nailing the boards together may become worn and loose once the nails are removed from the doghouse, thereby preventing the nails from being reinserted into the holes. Thus, this type of doghouse is not typically built to be disassembled and reassembled.
Another type of conventional doghouse is prefabricated in two pieces and has a separate roof that is fastened to a body of the doghouse. This type of doghouse uses a large amount of space to store or transport due to the bulkiness of the body and the roof, especially if the doghouse provides a large amount of interior space.
Some conventional doghouses use pegs for connecting walls or other portions of the doghouse. These types of fasteners do not provide a sufficient amount of strength and reliability, since the pegs can slip out of their respective holes.
What has heretofore not been available is a sturdy and reliable prefabricated doghouse that can be assembled and reassembled without excessive wear and tear. Additionally, what has heretofore not been available is a doghouse that can be stored and transported using a minimal amount of space while providing a large amount of interior space for the pet after the doghouse is assembled.